


Impromptu Nap

by Kayzo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Jim was of course mid sentence, talking to Sulu and Chekolv about something or other (Nyota wasn't listening, honestly), and then he stopped. Nyota didn't turn until she heard the crash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Impromptu Nap

“Aaaww,” Nyota can’t help it, “they’re so cute when they’re asleep.” 

Chekov was curled into a little ball, half on top of Sulu who’s head was on Jim’s stomach. It was like a puppy pile made out of gold shirts.

Bones give Uhura a look that’s part disgust, part incredulous, “you do know that they were _knocked out_ by an _unknown entity_.”

Uhura shrugs, “Well yeah, but it doesn’t mean they’re not cute. Besides, this is the quietest Kirk ever gets, it’s a blessing.”

Bones snorts, but doesn’t look up from his tricorder, reviewing the readings as they come in. There vitals seemed to be fine, which was a relief, but he couldn’t find why they’d all decided to collapse like robots with their power cut in the first place. 

“Besides,” Uhura continues after a moment, “you’ll fix them up.”

Bones raises an eyebrow and spares her a glance, “while I thank you for your faith, I wouldn’t be so quick to assume.”

“Oh come on,” Uhura squats down, pokes Jim’s slack cheek, “Last week Kirk got transported to a planet with Apollo on it and then before that we had to _fight_ a _void_ in _space_. But we made it through—we always do.”

“Cause we’re on the craziest ship in the damn universe.” Bones mumbles, testing Sulu’s reflex.

Uhura laughs, “Yeah, that’s true.”

A long moment passes.

“Can I slap them?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic: ["They're so cute when they're asleep"](https://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/post/189710801780/drabble-challenge)
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!


End file.
